


Blackbird

by Uncomfortable Duck (ScreamingJuiceBox)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- Angel, M/M, Poor Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingJuiceBox/pseuds/Uncomfortable%20Duck
Summary: All Dean does now is watch Sam from a perch in heaven. Until Castiel makes him an offer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love angel AU's so much and thought I would contribute

Watching Sam live his new life on Earth had become a favorite past time of Dean's. Seeing his fallen brother, reduced to nothing more than a mere mortal, with no memory of his past life. When he called Heaven home.

Watching Sam as often as he did, Dean found it increasingly difficult to forget what stripped the former angel of his wings and put him on the ground. 

The battle came out of nowhere. Heaven and Hell clashing. The only memory Dean could call upon was hovering over his bleeding brother. Trying to heal him. Failing miserably. Facing the only solution to save the angel- stripping him of his grace, of memories of his home, of Dean, and sending him to Earth to live a new life with new memories. He had faded underneath Dean's hands.

Dean now spent his days watching over Sam, making sure no harm came to him. 

"Dean," a familiar voice startles the angel, "perhaps you step away. We could take a walk around Eden."

"No." Dean answered sternly. Castiel sighs and sits down next to him.

"You can't protect him forever." Castiel reasons.

"Watch me." Castiel sighs and faces his fellow angel.

"I don't believe that is a wise way to live out your life."

"Look at him," Dean ignores Castiel's advice, "he has found a beautiful women. Don't you see her, Castiel? Her name is Jessica. He loves her very much. She seems to make him very happy." 

Castiel nods, "Yes, I see. Will you protect her as well?"

"She makes him very happy." He repeats, softer this time.

"You should join him on Earth," Castiel suggests.

"I could never find a vessel." Dean argues, "Asking him to remember my true form is a bit too hopeful. He remembers nothing of heaven, I made sure of that. No, he thinks he has led a normal life."

"I meant," Castiel elaborates, "as a mortal." This catches Dean's attention, causing him to tear his focus away from his usual stimulation.

"I don't understand?" He questions. "What are you saying exactly, Castiel?" 

"You could give up your grace and join him."

"No," Dean protests, "my home is in Heaven. His is as well, but I can wait for him to come back to us." He lets out a sad laugh, "I've waited this long, I can be patient."

Castiel places a hand on the angel's shoulder. "That's not true, Dean. I know that you sense that. Your home, his home, it's together. Let me bring you together again." 

Dean glances at the Earth again, "He won't remember me."

"He will."

"Then I won't remember him, right?"

"You will, I will make sure of it." Castiel promises.

"What's the catch?" Dean faces Castiel once more. "It can't really be that simple, can it?"

Dean see a glimmer of... something in Castiel's eyes. "Let me worry about that. You need to go home."

Dean nods slowly. "Yes, home. I'd like that."

Castiel smiles, "I thought so. Goodbye, Dean. I will be patiently awaiting your return." 

Castiel places a hand on Dean's wings and begins draining his grace.

-

Dean walked into the dusty motel room with a bag full of greasy Chinese takeout. "I got dinner, Sammy!" He announces.

"Finally," Sam grabs his container and starts stuffing his face. "What took you so long?" He asks through a mouthful of noodles.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Sammy. It's not polite." Dean teases.

"Bite me." Sam responds. "But seriously, is everything okay? You took a while."

Dean chuckles, "maybe later. Everything is fine. Baby was just low on gas is all, I had to fill her up."

"Makes sense," Sam rolls his eyes, "you love that car more than anything."

Dean walks over to his brother and places a kiss on his cheek. "No," he promises, "not more than you."

-

Castiel watches his former angel friends enjoying their lives, however difficult, blissfully unaware of their past.

They are no longer Dean and Samuel, warriors of heaven, with great swords and beautiful wings. They are now Dean and Sam Winchester, hunters, with baggy flannels and matching tattoos.

It seems, Castiel thinks, that the pair are destined to protect in every lifetime. 

Castiel knows that no matter how much he wills it, they will never remember their days in Heaven. They will never know the power they held. 

They will never remember him.

Perhaps one day, he will be assigned to Earth. Perhaps one day he will see them again. Castiel knows that there is only one thing he can do until then.

"I'm waiting here for you, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit nervous about how this turned out so please comment and tell me what you think ^.^


End file.
